Battle
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Redone. A strange battle has been made between Legolas and Kili. A contest of who is the better archer. And Legolas get an unelven problem.
1. It begians

**Wheee! My first Hobbit fic! I'm so excited. This isnt a serius fic its for fun and a laugh. I hope you all enjoy! and laugh :D**

**I fixed the names **

* * *

It was a sunny cool day in Rivendell. There were only a few clouds out, birds flying overhead chirping the ones on the ground leaving little white droppings in their wake on the perfect green grass. It was nice for those who preferred the outdoors. But for the Dwarves, it was too bright, too open, and the air far too fresh.

Kili was out in the open field in Rivendell playing with his bow, hitting a nearby tree. Fili was standing by another tree watching his little brother while smoking his pipe, sending up rings of smoke into the air. He really wanted to explore more of the darker lower levels of Elrond's home, that was closer to his home. Fili was thinking of what had happened before they came outside he zoned off in his flashback.

Before they came outside they were looking around Elrond's kingdom. They were laughing and running around after having to eat the nasty greens the elves offered them. No meat, it's no wonder they were so skinny the brothers thought as they looked at the paintings on the walls. Kili walked backwards to get a better look at one of the larger paintings and backed up into a big vase.

Fili's eyes went wide and reached for the yellow vase trying to catch it before it fell to the hard stone floor. The tip of his fingers brushed against it and ending up making it fall harder to its destruction. The poor yellow vase shattered to what seemed to be a million pieces.

"Oops." Kili said looking down at what he had caused. "What should we do?"

"Hide it?" Fili would hate to see his brother get yelled at by an angry elf for something that was an accident.

"Good idea brother." Kili kneeled down and started to pick up some of the pieces and. "Where we goanna hide it?" Looking to his elder brother for advice.

Fili looked around seeing what appeared to be a closet. "There." He whispered while picking up some of the larger pieces and him and Kili walked over to the door.

Fili opened the door and he walked in Kili following. They got about a foot in the door when they heard a scream. They looked up eyes wide as saucers. "Oh my."

Inside the room were half a dozen elf women sitting in a huge round bathtub. "Get out!" One of them yelled.

"We are so sorry!" Fili said backing up with his brother and shutting the door. "We should go." His face was bright red matching his brothers cherry cheeks. That wasn't the other thing. The elves didn't want him and Kili playing inside. It wasn't their fault the Elves didn't make their furniture and decorations more sturdy. They just fell apart from looking at them. Well maybe not, but a little bump or a light toss and they broke.

Fili flinched as he snapped out of his flashback hearing some voices.

Off in the distance behind his brother he could see what appeared to be elves walking toward them. One looked a lot shorter than the others.

"Kili." Fili walked over to his brother as Kili turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Look." Fili pointed.

Kili looked to where his brother was looking. "Is that Thorin?" He thought he saw his uncle walking with elves. He was walking next to Lord Elrond, and talking. But that can't be, he thought as he looked at Fili. "Why is he walking with the enemy? A new found love for them maybe?"

"Don't say that Kili." He gave his brother a light smack on his arm. "Maybe there's danger."

Kili looked around the large space but they were the only ones out there besides the green trees and three elves walking toward them.

As they got closer they could see the look on their uncle's face. He looked beyond mad. He was with two blond elves and Elrond. One of the blond ones had an archery set with him.

"Fili, Kili! Come here…now!" Thorin called to them.

"Something wrong uncle?" Fili was starting to worry as he approached him.

"Yea, there is! This filthy elf thinks his son is the best archer in the world!"

The older blond elf gave Thorin a dirty look. "I am not filthy, you dirty dwarf!"

Thorin stepped over to him and pointed a finger up at him. "You're really one to insult me when you're a traitor! You are a low ugly elf!"

Kili laughed as he walked up and stopped at Thorin's side. "And your eyebrows are way too big and bushy." He started to laugh but stopped when he got the silent look from Thorin.

Elrond raised his hand up to silence him. "Thranduil, Thorin, do not fight. You both agreed to a contest and a contest will happen." Elrond looked almost like he was smirking.

"What contest?" Fili finely made joined in the conversation.

"Thorin and Thranduil agreed that the two young archers will have an archery contest to see who the better archer is."

Thranduil put a hand on his sons' shoulder. "Legolas is the best archer in the world. There should be no contest! But Thorin seems to think his small nephew is the better one. And I can tell you from seeing him up close that he is not that good." He looked Kili up and down as he insulted him.

"And how would you know such a thing!?" Kili got offensive.

Thorin stood in front of him giving the tall elf a death glare. "We shall see."

"At least Legolas doesn't hurt the trees for his own pleasure. I could hear that tree crying out from afar. Inconsiderate dwarf."

Fili gives the elf with the dark eyebrows a dirty look. "How dare you keep insulting my brother. You dog!"

"Dog?" Thranduil let out a laugh about to say something else. "Elrond, how do you put up with them? The smell, I'm having trouble not losing my way bread."

"Enough. Set up where you two are going to start at." Elrond was getting tired of watching the two kings fight. "Oh, and here comes my sons with the targets." He smiled proudly.

Elrond's sons Elladan and Elrohir walked up with cheery smiles. They looked much like their father, except softer expressions, with their mother's bright blue eyes. They had put the targets up and walked over to the others to watch the show. Elrohir put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "This will be easy for you. I put my coins on you."

Elladan looked at the Dwarf. "Then I shall put mine on the little one. Let's all make wagers."

**Thanks for reading. Please review and vote. Who do you want to win Legolas or Killi? The next chapter will be for yall to choose. **


	2. Rain?

_I redid this chapter cause I hated how it turned out. I even made another chapter to go with it. :D Hope it reads better and is funnier. Enjoy_

* * *

Legolas looked down at the little dwarf. "Did you want to go first?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll win." Kili smirked back at him he was feeling confident in himself. "You go."

Legolas smiled down at the small dwarf. "Let the best one win." He was starting to like the dwarf he reminded him so much of a human or elf more than a dwarf. But then again he was the youngest dwarf he had ever met.

Kili nodded up at the elf then went over to stand next to his brother. "I can't believe this."

"Me either. Why didn't uncle ever put me in a contest? You're clearly his favorite." He kept his eyes on his uncle as he spoke. Thorin had taught him everything he knew pretty much and he was a great fighter. He almost wished Thorin had put him up against others to see who would win.

"I am not. He favors us both. If that nasty big elf wouldn't have challenged uncle then we wouldn't be in this mess." He looked over to his brother.

"You mean you in this mess. Not us. All I have to do is stand hear and look handsome." Fili smiled the braids from his mustache moving on his chin.

Kili shook his head trying to ignore that last part. "Hey."

Fili looked over at Kili. "Yes?"

"Do you think I'll win?" He wanted his older brother's opinion since he looked up to him and all. And he knew Fili would tell him the truth, or he hoped he would.

Fili smiled. "Of course you will! How can you not? I mean with a lovely brother like me? You had to have taken after me somehow. And I win everything." He smirked. "I have the looks, the wits, the strength and the all-around greatness."

Kili puffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. "Are not! We're equal." His brother could be so annoying sometimes but he still loved and looked up to him.

Thorin walked over to his nephews. "You got this son." He looked down at Kili so proudly knowing that no matter how it turned out he would still think the best of his nephew.

Fili and Kili were just like his sons since he helped raise them. He was just so proud of them both but he would never tell them…unless he was on his death bed. "You're going to win. And when you do, Thranduil will be so ashamed he will hide in his moldy mud house forever."

Kili's heart felt so warm, his uncle's words meant the world to him. And it was rare that Thorin told him and Fili anything like that. Just mostly when they were smaller. "Thanks uncle."

Fili smiled at the two of them, reaching up to play with the braid in his beard. He rapped it around the end of his finger. "I think I'll let it grow out a little longer…since I can. What do you think Kili?"

Kili looked over at Fili. "I don't care. It's your face." He wished his brother would leave him alone about beards since he had trouble growing one.

Legolas looked at his father, seeing the look on his face. He looked as if he knew what the outcome would be. He didn't want to do this contest. Why would he? He knew it was an unfair contest. He had better eyesight, better arms and he was taller than the young dwarf. Maybe he should get on his knees?

Legolas lifted his bow grabbing an arrow from behind him. He shut one eye and squinted the other one taking in a breath.

"Legolas! What are you doing?" Thranduil suddenly called out.

Legolas turned to his father. "What?"

"You are messing up your face. Why are you squinting? Did you get sand in your eye?" Thranduil grabbed his son's face and looked it over.

"No, I was trying to even the odds a little father. Perhaps I could move further back. Maybe kneel on the ground?"

"What and get your pants dirty? Nonsense son. You're superior to that midget, show him. They have no feelings except for the desire for treasure and themselves. So you don't need to feel bad for them. It would be wasted." Thranduil knew he was being harsh but he didn't care. He didn't like being called out by a dwarf.

Legolas looked at Kili. He thought that his father was wrong. He could see the little Dwarf had feelings, and he sure could feel hate and hurt. He could see Thorin watching Thranduil with hateful eyes, it seemed all the Dwarves were.

He would talk to Elrond later, see what he thought about the dwarfs. He seemed very wise, and he liked him. He liked it here. He had never seen anything like this place. Not at all like his home. Why couldn't they live in a home like this? Ah well.

Legolas fitted the arrow, and aimed. He fired, watching his arrow flying towards the target. When he saw another Dwarf down by the target, he ran to the right, and fired off another arrow. Elrond yelled at the Dwarf to move. The arrow knocked the first one off course and it hit a tree instead. The Dwarf looked up surprised, as he munched on a sausage. Then looked over at the others.

"I knew it! Those stinking Dwarves cheated!" Thranduil yelled running at the fat dwarf. "What are you doing?!" His eyes had fury in them.

Bombur was about to throw the sausage he held at Thranduil but decided to eat it instead, not wanting good food to go to waste. Since it took him hours to find some meat. "Come near me and I'll bite you!"

Thranduil looked down at him in disgust. "You filthy thing. Don't you dare come near me. What are you doing out here?"

"Going for a walk, what does it look like?" The fat dwarf replied as he looked up at the elf that stood proud.

"Looks like you're feeding your face. And helping your friends win!" He turned to look at Thorin. "Cheaters!" He roared.

The fat dwarf had a confused look on his face. "Win what?"

"Bombur, Come here!" Thorin shouted to the dwarf as he looked to the sky. Thick gray and black clouds were closing around them. "Great." He said to himself as Bombur walked over to him. "Rain."

"What's going on?" He said licking his fingers free of the tasty grease.

Thorin filled him in on what was happening.

"Let's just start again." Elrond said shaking his head. He seemed to be getting embarrassed by Thranduil's behavior, he was acting more like a small child than a king elf.

Legolas started again not squinting his eyes this time so his dad wouldn't think his eyes caught some dirt. Letting the arrow fly, he watched it go. Why couldn't the contest be between him and Elrond's son, or other elves. He watched it hit dead center, and quiver it hit so hard. He turned to the others. Elrond just nodded at him, as though he understood what Legolas was feeling. Maybe he did.

"That's my boy!" Thranduil almost jumped with joy.

A gust of wind blew suddenly causing the dwarfs hair to fly in their eyes. The elves however, their hair stayed perfectly against their head not moving an inch.

Elladan looked at Elrohir. "He acts like us elves don't know how to use arrows all of a sudden. That was an easy shot for any elf."

Elrohir nodded in agreement as he thought about leaving. He didn't want to be caught in the rain and he knew his brother didn't ether. For a battle yes, but not for a stupid contest.

"I'm still going to root for the dwarf. Since I put money on him and all." Elladan said watching the dwarf walk to his shooting mark.

Kili pulled out an arrow from his sheath and looked over at his brother and uncle.

Thorin mouthed 'you've got this' at him while Fili stood smiling.

He took carful aim at the target and let the arrow go. His arrow hit the tip of Legolas' and splinted it hitting it dead center. He smiled to himself feeling like he had achieved something big.

"Tie!" Lord Elrond shouted smiling glad that it was over.

"No. They must go on till one wins." Legolas' dad was not too pleased with the result of the contest.

Fili ran over to his brother clapping. "See told ya you wouldn't lose."

"But I didn't win either." He looked down sadly. He knew he couldn't beat the elf even on a good day since he had like a thousand years on him.

"Better for it to be a tie than to loose and look bad." He smiled at his brother putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're a winner in my eyes."

Kili's eyes shone with glee. "Really?"

"Nope." He looked so serious.

Kili looked down hurt being seen all over his face. "Oh."

"I'm just teasing brother. You really are." He smiled almost feeling bad for teasing his little brother but Kili had it coming with that really remark. He ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Kili, you are a winner."

Kili smiled lightly punching his brother in the arm. "You are one mean brother."

Lightning started to flicker in the sky along with thunder. The rain suddenly started coming down so fast and heavy it was hard to see. All being drenched. Lightning struck a tree near them, causing the Dwarves to jump and run towards the buildings.

Elrond smiled and started back to his home with his sons following.

Thorin and Thranduil looked at each other as rain started to pour.

"This isn't over yet you know." Thorin told him pushing his wet hair out of his face. "I bet Fili could beat Legolas in a battle."

"You're outrageous you know that! No one won this. It was a tie. And that's only because my son took it easy on your nephew." He stood proud once again rain barely touching him.

"He did not! I could tell by the look on his face." Thorin looked over at Legolas. He didn't much like Legolas but he really didn't like his dad. Maybe he could end him in his sleep. It would serve him right for insulting everyone.

"We shall have another contest tomorrow morning!" Thranduil announced looking back to his son and the dwarfs.

* * *

_I will post the next one ether later today or early tomorrow. You should all enjoy the next one...Legolas gets a pimple!_


	3. Pimple!

_Ok this is not ment to be a series peace. I know no one acts like themselves but the idea came to me and I had to go with it. So hope ya laugh. I did. lol_

_I like Legolas! I just thought he looks to pretty so I gave him a problem_

_Thanks for the reviews for the last chap._

* * *

Legolas woke up yawning. Today was the day him and Kili would have to have another archery contest. Legolas saw no point in it since they tied but since it rained his father talked Thorin into another one. Maybe he could go on a quest with Aragorn?

He sat up pulling the light silk covers off of his legs and got up. He walked over to his mirrored table and sat down. He grabbed his hairbrush and started to brush any tangles he might have gotten from his sleep out. But of course there were none, he never got tangles. He pulled some of his hair back and put a silver pin in it. He was so proud to be an elf. They were taught at an early age to take care of themselves. He looked at himself in the mirror he was about to smile but then he saw something. Something was there on his face, his nose more than anything. He leaned in closer to get a better look. He reached up a hand to his face poking at it. "What is it?" His eyes grew wide fearing something was dead wrong.

He got off his chair knocking it over as he ran out of the bright white room. He knew who he would ask, the one who seemed to know everything. "Elrond!" As soon as his eyes set on the dark haired elf he knew everything would be ok.

"Good evening Legolas. Did you sleep well?" Elrond was standing near a pillar looking out to the town below. "The sunrise was nice to watch."

"I did sleep well. But I have a slight problem."

Elrond walked over to the younger blond elf his long cape waving behind him. He watched Legolas point to his nose and Elrond leaned in closer. "I haven't seen one of those in a good long while."

"What is it?" Legolas tried to look down at it but it was almost in the middle of his noise but it was slightly on the right side. His eyes crossed as he looked down at the big thing, it seemed to him like it grew some.

"We don't have a name for it since it seemed like only humans got them. Aragorn got some just like that one when he was smaller." Elrond looked down at the puffy red bubble that rested itself on the blond elf's noise. "Give it a day and it will fade away." Elrond rested his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"But I look horrible! How can I face my father? He will band me for looking like this."

Elrond shook his head. "Thranduil will not banish you from anything. Stuff like this just happens." He thought Legolas was acting ridiculous about something so small.

"Has this ever happened before? To another elf I mean." Legolas looked hopeful his blue eyes shining in the bright day.

Elrond thought back for as long as he had been alive he had not seen an elf with one. "I do believe you are the first."

"I'm not ugly. Rain could not touch me nor snow or dirt. But this strange…" He couldn't think of what to call it since Elrond had yet to tell him the name of it. "Thing."

"I do believe it is called a pimple or something like that." Elrond wanted to give the younger elf some encouragement but it didn't seem to be working.

"Legolas, my favorite son!"

Legolas turned to see his father walking over to him his arms open ready to give him a hug. "But I'm your only son."

Thranduil pulled his son into a hug. "Today is the day you make me look good!"

Legolas pulled back letting a smile cross his lips.

"Ohh! What is that?!" Thranduil yelled pointing at the blister thing. "It's horrific!"

"It's not that bad." Legolas said putting his finger over the ugly thing. His dad wasn't helping. It was making him feel even worse.

Elrond saw the look on Legolas face and he took a step forward standing in front of him. "It will be gone by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! But the contest is today. If I don't go the dwarfs will think I chickened out!" Thranduil knew he couldn't do that. Kings don't give up.

Legolas was growing tire of hearing his dad talk about the contest. That's all he cared about and how someone could make him look good.

Out on the field.

Legolas pulled the arrow back taking careful aim. He would prove his father wrong. Even though he had one flaw he could still be the best archer that anyone had ever seen. He looked at the tip of his arrow then at the target. He could hear his father whispering in the back ground to Elrond.

"He's not going to make it." Thranduil whispered as he leaned closer to Elrond. "He won't do it because he is too distracted by whatever that is on his face."

"I have already told you. That thing on his face is not harmful. And it will go away soon. Aragon had one when he was a teenager." Then he thought long and hard back to a few years ago. "Well he had several. And now look at him. He has none. It's just a faze." Elrond patted his friend on the back trying to be understanding.

"A faze? What would you do if Arwen woke up with one of those things on her perfect face?" Thranduil said poking Elrond in the arm.

"I would still love her none the less." Elrond would not care if his beloved daughter had gotten one. Besides Legolas was the first of their kind that he knew of that had ever gotten one. Thranduil should be proud! His son accomplished something no other elf had.

"He's ugly!" Thranduil said a little too loud causing Thorin and Fili to look over at him. He received a dirty look from Elrond's sons.

Legolas blinked, did he just hear that right? Did his dad just call him ugly? Did his father really think that he could not hear him? Legolas was just about to fire his arrow when his eyesight wavered. He ended up looking down at the big red blister thing that was on his right nostril. It was almost in the middle of his nose. He let the arrow leave his bow as his eyes crossed.

"Legolas!"

Legolas blinked his eyes looking up from his pimple daze and saw that his arrow had missed the target and buried itself in a nearby tree. "O-no." Legolas' eyes went wide. How had he missed that shot? He could not believe it. It was all his father's fault!

Thorin cheered as he looked at his nephew proud. "Even you can beat that!"

"That's not my son." Thranduil whispered looking at the dark haired elf that stood next to him. "You can have him."

Elrond shook his head, poor Legolas.

Later that night Thranduil had laid down in his bed looking up at the see through curtains that covered his bed. He started to feel horrible about how he had treated his son. I mean it was only a pimple, so Elrond had called it. But he had hurt his son's feelings and it was making his heart weep. He didn't care that that small ugly dwarf beat his son at their little game. He knew he would have won if it wasn't for his complaining.

How could a king like himself do something like that. He tried to pin his son on Elrond for elven sake.

It was just eating away at him he knew he should go to his son and apologize. Let him know he still loved him with or without that thing on his face. He was still a good looking elf! His good looking son! He looked better than anyone else's son.

Thranduil smiled feeling better about his son. He rose up from his bed walking over to the wall that had a mirror on it. He would just have to brush his hair before he went to find his son. No king should ever look bad. Then he thought about Thorin he had looked dirty and his hair was messy and he was a king. Well he wasn't really so I guess he could get away with looking like that. He knew Thrain and Thror were always clean and looked like royal should have.

He smiled at himself in the mirror proud of who he was. He started to brush his hair humming to himself. He turned his head to get the right side of his head better…but then he saw it. There on the left side of his perfect face were two destitute red blister things! And with a better look he noticed one of them was leaking some horrific white ooze. "AhHHhh! My face!"

* * *

_Serves him right! Hope ya'll liked it. If no one reviews I understand. I know Kili could never beat Legolas so I cheated._


End file.
